


You Fainted

by Moonlightmusic



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the wasteland is too much to handle</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fainted

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote as a drabble to post on Tumblr, and now I'm posting it on here.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” Butch said to Valerie-Robin as she laid on a mat on the dirt ground. Her head was pounding and her right leg ached, and all she could do was groan at her arrogant companion.

“Because I obviously want to be in your arms,” she threw back at him, sitting up. She touched the top of her head, checking herself for a bump of some sort, but found nothing. However, when she went to move her leg, the pain was too unbearable. “Great, it’s either sprained or broken,” she said quietly to herself. “So, how long have I’ve been out? And what even happened to me?”

“Hm, beats me,” he told her, receiving an eye roll, “we were walking and next thing I knew, you started to stumble. When I walked up closer behind you to ask if you’re alright, you just fell and I caught you. That’s it,” he finished getting up and walking over to their bags and pulled out two Nuka-Cola’s. He opened them, and handed on to her, which she gulped down as he took a sip too before telling her that she’d been out for a couple of hours.

“So that explains why it’s nightfall, but not why my leg’s injured. How did that happen?”

He looked around nervous, sitting and putting his drink down, “Well you see, after you fainted I put you over my shoulders to carry you easier. As I was walking, a dog ran out in front of me out of nowhere, and I freaked. You fell off my shoulder onto the ground, and then I fell onto the ground, but on top of your leg.”

She looked at him confused, and then her faced took and an annoyed expression. “Are you telling me that you hurt my leg?”

He ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a nervous chuckle, “Yea, I guess I did. Sorry about that”

“God Butch, you’re so stupid,” Valerie-Robin hissed, laying back down on her mat.

“Look, I said I was sorry. Besides, how do you think I feel? I got scared by a dog. I don’t think you even know how much my ego suffered from that,” he told her. She tried her best to hold back a laugh, but to no avail. Seeing her laugh brought a smile to his face, and then he laughed too. “So, do you accept my apology?”

“No,” she smirked while laughing, “but it’s a start. Now come on and help me up, we need to find actual shelter.”

“God, you are demanding,” he joked as he helped her up, “you’re lucky you’re cute.” That only got him another eye roll as they walked away, him helping her, to find a better place to spend the night.


End file.
